1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for displaying an image using the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal not only functions as a phone, but also transmits and receives multimedia files, emails, text files, etc. The mobile terminal also provides an instant message service and receives and outputs broadcasting objects. However, the amount of data transmitted by the terminal is limited by the bandwidth of a communication system.
Further, in a broadcasting system or a communication system, a sending terminal transmits two-dimensional images sequentially in a predetermined interval, and a receiving terminal receives and displays the transmitted images according to the same interval. In addition, because the bandwidth of the sending terminal is limited by the bandwidth of the corresponding communication system, the sending terminal is generally not able to transmit and display three-dimensional images. That is, a size of the three-dimensional images is larger than two-dimensional images, and thus it is more difficult to transmit and display three-dimensional images.